Honyarella
by Noxos
Summary: This is my Negima version of a well known classical tale Cinderalla. With Nodoka Miyazaki playing the role of our Cinderalla and Negi as the Fairy God Mother Yes you heard me right Negi isn't the Prince Charming in this fic


Wow its been a long time since I wrote a Negima Story so I hope I can still do this properly. Well anyway this tale would be kind of like Cinderalla from the start but I'm telling you the ending would be quite different from you average Cinderalla Story

* * *

**Honyarella  
****Chapter 1 **

Once upon a time there lived a young girl named Nodoka who lived with her two step sisters the silent Yue and the wild Haruna. along with them was her step mother the ever sadistic Evangeline who would often be misataken as a young girl due to her small stature and child like appearance. at the start Nodoka had a peaceful life with her new step family along with her biological Father.

But eventually her dad would fall ill of an incurable disease and with his last breath would ask Evangeline to take care of her daughter Nodoka, and with that those peaceful days of Nodoka's life would turn downhill from there. Her step mother Evangeline would not keep her word and made Nodoka's life miserable as she work her like a slave even allowing her two daughters to do the same. She would forbid her to leave the house and as a result Nodoka spent her days confined in their home, a place she once thought of as paradise.

But her days were not always filled with cleaning the house or cooking and the like. thankfully for her Yue the kinder of the two sisters would often loan her books that she was finished reading. And Nodoka would read them in her free time if she had any.

A few years of her hell like like has passed. The prince of the kingdom where Nodoka and her step family lived, would be having his birthday in a few days Prince Kotarou was his name. Although Nodoka has never seen the Prince she would often hear about tales of his splendor and charm from his two step sisters and sometimes even her step mother.

Now this grand ball of a party that will celebrate the Prince's birthday has cause quite a steer for everybody as everyone was invited. Evangeline found this oppurtunity as a way for her two daughters to find a suitable groom for themselves as she ordered them to look their best for the party. Nodoka also gained alittle hope that this party would allow her to finally leave their house and see the world outside those walls she had been trapped in since her father's death.

Although her hopes were dashed as Evangeline ordered her to stay at home on the day of the party. So days passed as the night of the party arrives as Evangeline and her two daughters were about to leave the house she strictly ordered Nodoka to stay at home and clean the place up.

As Nodoka looked across the room she sighed as the house was in complete dissaray caused by her mother and sisters in their preparation for the party. She then picked up a nearby broom as she began to sweep through the room. As she hummed to herself a sweet tune to accompany her through her chore.

Close to the end she was sweeping through the kitchen unknown to her that she knocked over a nearby vase. upon hearing the vase smashing on the floor, she began to panic over it as it was a favorite of her Step mother and she knew she would surely get an ear full of scolding and possibly even more.

As Nodoka panic, unknown to her a mysterious figure would somehow enter the room appear behind her saying "Looks like your in quite a pickle there."

Upon hearing the mysterious figure's voice Nodoka jumped in shock knowing fully well that she was supposed to be the only one at home at this time. she quickly scanned the room noticing a red haired young man in front of the door to the kitchen he was carrying with him a wooden staff a smile could be seen on his face. Nodoka froze standing on the kitchen floor, as either than her dad, she was not used to conversing with any other man.

The Red haired man slowly began to make his way towards Nodoka as he asked her "Maybe I could help you in some way?"

Nodoka didn't respond but she was however to regain control of her legs and back away from the man. Until she could feel the wall behind her back. The Red haired young man then pointed his staff towards the smashed pieces of the vase and muttered some words unknown to Nodoka. He surprise Nodoka even more at what happened next as she saw the peices of the vase suddenly glowing and began to reassemble itself back to it's old form.

The Red haired man sighed and then smiled at Nodoka and said "There good as new" as he then picked up the vase and handed it over to Nodoka. "Here I hope your fine now that the vase is fix"

A weird feeling suddenly appeared inside Nodoka's heart a warm feeling that made her feel alittle bit happier as the mysterious man held the magically fix vase. she didn't notice it before but the man was actually quite handsome and appeared to be the same age as her. As she doze off in her own world she would suddenly snapped out of it recalling the young man in front of her. she then took the vase from him trying her best to say thank you to him. Thankfully after awhile she was finally able to get those two words out of her mouth. But blushed slightly afterwards

The young man noticed this and smiled once more "Your welcome." He then held out his hand and said "Hi I'm Negi and I'm your Fairy Godmother" He then notice what he just said and changes it "Wait I mean your Fairy Godfather. since I'm not a girl but a boy"

Nodoka was abit curious about her so called Fairy Godfather and the fact that he was a young man standing in front of her and yet she wasn't nervous or afraid. usually she couldn't stay in the same room with any man except her father as she would suddenly start growing nervous around them. Although since her Father's death she hasn't been able to meet or even seen another man as she was trapped inside the cage she knew as a home by her step mother Evangeline. "Well you know it seems like were just the same age so maybe Fairy God Father doesn't sound right too. So how about Fairy Godbrother?" Said Nodoka as she shook the young man's hand

Out of nothing a book suddenly appears and then floats towards Negi until he could properly hold it with one hand and began reading something in the book. After awhile he suddenly claps his hand and the book disappears and says "Your right we are the same age so you can drop the whole Fairy Godparent thing and just call me Negi."

Nodoka then place the magically fixed vase back to it's original place "So Negi what did you come here for?" asked Nodoka

A piece of paper appears out of nowhere floating the same way as the book did towards Negi "Well it says here that as the successor of my Mother I am tasked to help my given Princess of The Seven Princess of Hearts when she needs it, which is you Nodoka"

A look of shock appeared in Nodoka's face and turns back towards Negi and says "Me! a Princess Negi I think you got the wrong person I'm no Princess. I'm just an ordinary girl"

Negi then takes a few steps until he was standing in front of Nodoka and then brings his face closer to Nodoka's until his face was only a few inches away from her's making Nodoka blush abit. After staring long and hard at her face Negi then backs away and says softly "Theres no mistake about it you are the princess I've been tasked to protect you Nodoka and as my first duty as your guardian I will make sure you get your Happily Ever After"

Nodoka couldn't believe what she was hearing she thought to herself "_This is kind of like those stories he would tell me about_" and remembered when she was young she heard stories like this from her father about how an ordinary girl that was treated badly by her step family and would suddenly be help by her fairy godmother and end up with the prince of her dreams.

Negi quickly takes Nodoka's hand and tells her "So come on we have to get you ready for that Grand Ball tonight" he then tries to drag her out the room but Nodoka kept on resisting, Negi then stops and ask Nodoka "Is anything wrong Princess?"

Nodoka then says "Yes I still have to finish cleaning this place up" she then notices that she and Negi was still holding hands and quickly lets go and continues on "and besides my step mother and step sisters are there if they saw me go there my step mom would be furious"

After scanning the room Negi said "Your right this place those need to be cleaned but don't worry leave it all to me" Negi then snaps his finger and small white animal identified as an ermine suddenly appeared "Hi Chamo I have a favor to ask you, can you please clean up this room for me?"

The ermine then look at his master for awhile as he then got an irritated look on his face and then brings out a cigarette out of nowhere and quickly puts in his mouth and after awhile says "Negi you called all the way out here from my date, just to clean someone elses mess up!" after a puff of smoke he then notices Nodoka "Hey is this the princess you were tasked to protect?" Chamo took a real good look at her which was abit hard due to his small stature "Well she is nothing special in my eye but after your done with him Negi she better be sparkling"

A smile appears on Negi's face "So does that mean you will do it Chamo?"

A puff of smoke comes out of Chamo's mouth "Sure why not, but you owe me big time for these Negi" Chamo then left the room to get started on cleaning

"Lets go then Nodoka" said Negi as he takes Nodoka's hand who was left shock and speechless after seeing the talking and smoking ermine appear. So it was easy for Negi to take her to where they were going. After a snap of his fingers a small spherical bottle suddenly appears out of nowhere floating in mid air and after an incantation from Negi, he and Nodoka suddenly disappears out of the room.

-=Negi's Resort in a bottle=-

Negi and Nodoka then appears at a resort like area with Nodoka finally snapping out of her shock state, only to be in awe at where she was, theres a huge building in the middle of the resort with a few swimming pools located near it and some trees as well. The scenery in the resort took her breath a way as if it was a place that seemed to be taken out of a fairytale book she found it abit hard to mutter her next few words "Where are we?"

Negi then lets go of Nodoka's hand and smiles at her and answers "Where at my own personal resort, I got it from my mom for my 10th birthday" They then began to walk across the resort "I'll be doing a little make over for you while were here to get you ready for the Grand Ball" explained Negi

"Eh but the Grand Ball starts in a hour and half can we really get me ready before the Ball starts?" asked Nodoka

"Oh don't worry about that you see an hour outside of these resort is a day here, so we have all the time we need to get you ready for that party" explained Negi as they then entered the resort a green haired girl is seen standing at the front of the door as if waiting for someone, "This is my maid here in the resort Chachamaru, she is actually a robot made by a friend of mine, since I thought an ordinary person would probably experience some negative effects staying here every day" explained Negi. Nodoka was abit confuse at what a robot is but decided not to ask

Chachamaru then bows to Nodoka but doesn't say a thing to her maintaining her lifeless like eyes and a formal posture and then faces Negi and says "Master I was able to maintain your villa as you requested, but I fear that my energy maybe running low due to the time I have spent here."

Negi then nods and answers "Alright I'll recharge you later after were done with her" pointing at Nodoka.

"I'm afraid it can't wait master, I need to be recharge right now or I'll shut down in a few more minutes" said Chachamaru

Negi then nods and says "alright Chachamaru I guess I should recharge you right here and now" he then brings out a key that he uses to recharge Chachamaru

Chachamaru's face turned red at what Negi said breaking her serious posture earlier and nervously says "But Master theres a guest in this room, I may die of embarrassment if we did it in front of someone" she then tries to hide her blush from Negi

Negi ignores her maids plea and inserts the key to the keyhole on Chachamaru's back which forces her to let out a loud moan and as Negi began to twist the key hard, Chachamaru tried her best to keep her voice down and after those a few moments of non stop key twisting Negi then removes the key from Chachamaru who then falls down to her knees after the intense recharging session with her master. He then puts the key back in his pocket and then faces Nodoka "Now that I think about it we still have 24 hours here in the resort. And your probably really tired from all the housework you've been doing up until now so how about you go get some sleep for now and will start your make over after you get some sleep?"

Nodoka then gives him a nod of approval and then follows Negi to the room she would be sleeping in it was quite a well decorated room, a room that seemed perfect for a Princess. "Beautiful isn't it? this was one of my Mother's favorite room when she was our age. So I hope you like it as much as she did well I'll you here now so you can get some sleep if you want a change of clothes you can find some in the drawer over there. and theres also the bathroom thats just down the hallway if you want to take a bath before you sleep. I'll be in my room if you need me its just down the other end of the hallway. Good night for now Princess" said Negi and after telling Nodoka everything else she may need to know he then left the room, heading to his own room

It was all too much for Nodoka to take it seemed like she just trapped in her own personal hell like prison and now she was in a wonderful and mystical place with a handsome young man that was as old as her. After walking around the huge room she would be sleeping in she then prepares for bed and prepare herself for the ball she never thought she would be able to attend.

* * *

I was planning on continuing this until the Ball but I decided it would be better to stop here and just continue on to the next chapter. So I hope you enjoy the story up until now and that you will be able to read the next chapter of Honyarella. I'm already working on the next chapter but I hope laziness won't catch up to me and stop me from continuing this story


End file.
